Toujours dans mon coeur
by Mikanami
Summary: Natsu est parti... Novembre, Décembre ... NaLu
1. Novembre

Mot de l'auteur: Hello Voila ma Fic triste sur Fairy Tail !

Je l'avait stoppé un moment, mais la j'ai repris du poil de la bête et je vous concocter un Two-Shot. RéECRITURE, la trame générale sera la même mais avec quelque modification quand même.

Donc Voilà Bonne Lectuuuurrree

**Mikanami.**

**Chap 1: Novembre.**

Le soleil se levait doucement sur Magnolia éclairant les dernières feuilles multicolore qui tombait. Les rayons du dit soleil pénétra dans l'appartement de Lucy, blessant ses yeux encore endormis. Elle plissa les yeux et s'étira en grognant puis elle se frotta les yeux avec ses poings. Elle s'asseya sur son lit et regarda par la fenêtre, encore une belle journée d'automne, mais elle pourrait être tellement plus étincelante à ses yeux, si il était revenu. Peut-être est-ce aujourd'hui le jour J ? Elle se leva en titubant vers la salle de bain. Elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir, et massa ses tempes, inspecta ses cernes et sa peau, elle soupira et enleva son pyjama pour se glisser sous la douche. 10 minutes plus tard la voilà prête, elle s'installa à table avec un chocolat chaud, elle fixait Magnolia à travers la fenêtre, le regard dans le vide. Lucy dévisagea son appartement. Calme, tout était trop calme. Il fut un temps où elle aurait déjà eu sa visite. Mais ceux temps là était vraiment loin dans son esprit. Lucy termina sa tasse, enfila sa veste et fila vers la guilde. Arrivé à la guilde, elle s'asseya avec Erza et Grey et Happy et posa toujours la même questions depuis 2 semaines.

- Aucune nouvelle je suppose ...

- Non désolé murmura Erza

Lucy baissa la tête, décidément ce n'était pas normale. La seule mission qu'il avait voulu faire seul, rien de très compliqué : attraper une bande de voleur au mont Yakobe. Lucy avait pourtant insisté pour l'accompagné, mais non trop borné, il était parti seul. La laissant ici. Le maître Makarof s'approcha doucement de nos amis. Son regard avait quelque chose d'inhabituelle, comme si quelque chose s'était brisé.

- Il y a un problème Maître ? demanda Erza

- ... Je reviens du Mont Yakobe dit il doucement. J'ai demandé aux villageois, ils disent avoir vu quelqu'un qui pourrait être Natsu. Il aurait quitté la ville il y a quelque jours avec la récompense de la mission. Mais depuis plus rien, aucun commerçant, aucun chauffeur ou même montagnard ne la vu...

Le coeur de Lucy se déchira. Pourquoi lui ? Il est si puissant et elle l'aime tellement. Il lui avait donné la clé du ciel. Il était sa plus belle histoire d'amour. Elle vivait par lui, elle était triste et elle le perdait.

- C'est pas possible .. chuchota Lucy. Je refuse d'y croire ! Il va revenir.

Erza et Grey détournèrent les yeux de Lucy comme pour se protéger de la véritée.

- Il y quelque chose que je ne sais pas ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Eh bien ... commença Grey. Un tempête ravage le Mont Yakobe depuis plusieurs jours et plusieurs personne sont déjà morte ...

- Non, non c'est pas vrai ... Je ne veux pas le croire ... C'est impossible. Pas lui ... sanglota-t-il.

- Rien n'es encore perdu Lucy réconforta le maître.

Elle le regarda peiné, elle savait qu'il avait peut-être perdu l'un de ses fils. Mais elle ne voulait pas le croire. Pas possible. Lucy resta à la guilde espérant son retour et réfléchissant comment elle pouvait faire pour le retrouver le plus vite. Elle envisagea plusieurs hypothèse, mais une lui parut d'un coup totalement évidente. Soudainement elle quitta le bar et Mirajane qui était entrain de lui parler.

- Bah Lucy ? Ou vas-tu ?

Elle ne répondit pas trop préoccupé par son plan. Il fallait que sa marche. Sa marcherait, elle en était convaincue. Elle se précipita chez elle pour préparer ses affaires. Demain elle ira au Mont Yakobe, pour le chercher, mais si c'était dangereux, mais si ce n'était pas une magicienne très puissante. Elle réussira, par amour.

La journée passa vite et Lucy traîna encore dans quelque magasin pour s'approvisionner en toute sorte de chose. La nuit tomba rapidement sur Magnolia, et Lucy était chez elle, regardant par la fenêtre les étoiles en passant à lui.

- J'arrive ...

Lucy ne dormi pas cette nuit, elle repensa à tout les bons moments qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'ici, à la guilde, avec ses amis et avec lui. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle l'aimait tellement. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de se déclarer, l'un était la moitié de l'autre, se complétant, se comprenant. Il lui avait donner tellement plus que sa, tellement d'amour et de bonheur. Finalement tard dans la nuit, ne pouvant plus lutter Lucy s'endormit sur sa chaise avec sa couverture. Le lendemain matin, le soleil se cachait derrière les nuages, annonçant surement de la pluie pour ce jour qui s'éveillait. Lucy prit son sac et fit un dernier tous à la guilde. Mirajane arriva avec elle.

- Tiens, Bonjour Lucy, tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui !

- Je viens juste dire au revoir ...

- Au revoir ? Tu t'en vas demanda Mirajane inquiète.

- Mira, ne le dis à personne. Je vais le chercher ...

- Quoi ! Mais si lui n'est pas revenu, tu n'y arrivera surement pas !

- Je sais mais je ne peut resté là sans rien faire. Au revoir ...

Elle baissa la tête et se dirigea vers la gare de Magnolia, ignorant les implorations de Mirajane, lui disant de revenir que c'était de la folie. Mais Lucy ne l'écoutait pas, elle pleurait silencieusement, avanca doucement comme si elle allait sur la chaise électrique. Arrivé à la gare, elle se retourna une fois, et repensa à tout ce qu'elle avait vu. Pourtant il y avait des chances qu'elle revienne, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle ne le retrouverait pas. Impuissante, elle était impuissante. Séparé de celui qu'elle aimait, elle n'était plus rien. Elle monta dans le train et se retourna une dernière fois.

- LUUUCCYY ! crièrent des voix

- Grey, Erza, Happy qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?

- Mira nous à tout dit ! dit Erza d'une vois dur. Descend tout de suite se train !

- Non .. Je dois y aller je ne supporte pas d'être ici.

- Lucy dit Grey en la faisant descendre du train. Tout ce que tu peux faire c'est attendre et croire en lui...

- Lache moi ! dit-elle la voix fébrile.

- Lucy ne pars pas sans Natsu, il ne me reste plus que toi dit Happy.

En enendant son nom, un trou se forma dans la poitrine de Lucy, elle avait si mal.

- Mais il faut l'aider sanglota-t-elle.

- Lucy, si tu te tue la bas et qu'il revient, il ne se pardonnera pas. Tu n'as pas droit de lui faire sa dit Erza.

Lucy lâcha prise. Elle lâcha son sac et tombit à genoux en pleurant. Pleurant.

- Erza , j'ai si mal ... Il faut qu'il revienne ...

Erza s'agenouilla à côté d'elle en le serrant pas les épaules, ne pouvant empêcher une larme de rouler. Grey et Happy se joignirent à eux, partageant leurs peine. Tous avait perdu un rival, un membre de la guilde, un compagnon de route. Mais surtout un ami. Et le plus cher qu'ils pouvaient avoir au monde. Erza et Grey emmenèrent Lucy chez elle et restèrent à ses coté quelque temps. Le temps, il passa, 2 semaines, 3 semaines, 4 semaines. Toujours rien. Lucy n'était plus rien, rien qu'un coeur blessé. Elle était fatigué d'espérer. Le Maître perdant tout espoir avait prévu des funérailles même si la tombe resterait vide à jamais. Lucy devant sa glace avec Cancer qui la coiffait regardait, le regard vide son reflet devenu morne dans la glace. Elle était prête. Grey l'attendait à la porte. Ils se dirigèrent vers le cimetière en silence.

Toute la guilde était la. Lucy se plaça derrière en retrait lorsque le Maître commença un discours.

- Nous sommes réunis ici pour honorer la mémoire d'un fabuleux mage dit solennellement le Maître. Qu'il soit un fils, un ami, un rival, un compagnon ou un amoureux_ - Erza, Grey, Happy et Lucy détournèrent les yeux - _ Natsu était quelqu'un d'important pour nous tous. Mais le destin nous la prit et c'est avec une immense peine que nous lui rendons hommage aujourd'hui. Pour que son souvenir ne périsse jamais.

Après le discours du Maître, les membres de Fairy Tail se succédèrent devant la tombe. Lucy attendit d'être seule pour s'approcher doucement, elle s'asseya sur le marbre froid et caressa du bout des doigts les lettres dorées de son prénom gravé. Les larmes roulèrent sur sa joue.

- Natsu pourquoi tu ne m'as pas emmené avec toi ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissée seule ici ? Sans ta lumière j'ai peur de tomber au coeur de la nuit. Reviens, s'il te plait. Reviens, j'ai tant besoin de toi ...

Depuis se jour la vie de Lucy n'est plus vraiment. La nuit était sombre, la lune éclairait d'une étrange lumière Magnolia. Une lumière chaleureuse sortait des chaumières. Les rues étaient silencieuse comme étouffées. Une jeune fille marchait silencieusement dans le froid glacial de la nuit. Elle poussa la porte de son appartement, et en le voyant vide, noir et sans vie, soupira bruyament en baissant les yeux. Elle ferma la porte une main sur poignée et s'appuya dos contre la porte. Chaque jour depuis le début son enterrement elle espérait le voir dans son appartement, jour après jour elle ne viviait que pour se moment. Elle était fatiguée, fatiguée d'espérer, fatiguée de vivre sans lui, fatiguée dans l'attendre. Des larmes coulaient douloureusement sur ses joues, ses genoux la lachèrent et elle s'écroula sur le sol, pleurant dans ses mains. Cette mission était la goutte qui fait déborder le vase. Elle se releva doucement, et s'asseya sur son lit en fixant la pièce sans vie. Elle souria en se rappelant avant quand tous le monde venait chez elle, elle disait que sa l'énervait pourtant elle était la plus heureuse du monde. Sa vie n'était qu'automatisme, elle ne faisait que ce qui lui était indispensable. C'était son hiver, elle voulait juste quelqu'un qui l'attende à la maison, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin. Lucy s'endormit dans une sorte de torpeur, avec ses rêves couverts de neige. Elle ne passait que très rarement à la guilde, trop affecté par cette endroit qu'il fréquentait classiquement. Erza et Grey lui donnaient une partie de leurs récompense pour l'aider, et passaient leurs temps libre avec elle, même si elle n'était pas de bonne compagnie. Ils ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonné totalement à son sort.

Lucy ne riait plus, ne mangeait presque plus, ne parlait plus, ne dormait plus, ne vivait plus, n'esperait plus ... Mais au fond d'elle, elle sentait qu'il était toujours là quelque part et qu'il allait revenir. Mais elle était tellement fatigué d'espérer ... Seul son coeur pourrait la sauvée de ce cauchemar.


	2. Décembre

Mot de l'auteur: REPRISE de ma Fic sur Fairy Tail !

Voila c'est reparti ! ;) Le dernier chapitre de se Two-Shot ! Happy Ending promis ! Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que l'autre mais je suis entrain de l'étoffé un peu. Donc en attendant je vous laisse lire la suite.

Allez Let's Go !

**Mikanami.**

**Chap 2 : Décembre.**

Il plane sur la ville une ambiance de Noël, décembre oblige. Les magasins décoraient leur vitrines et leurs devantures, changeaient leurs article pour ceux de Noël. Les gens marchait joyeusement dans les rues éclairées par les décorations lumineuses : des étoiles, des sapins, des flocons de neiges de toutes les couleurs habillaient les lampadaires eux aussi d'un habits de Noël. Les habitants se précipitaient dans les magasins et ressortaient les bras chargés de paquets multicolore. Les enfants jouait dans la neige, ils faisaient des bonhomme de neige, des batailles de boule de neige ... Tous Magnolia se réjouissait de la période heureuse et chaleureuse qui s'annonçait. Tous ... sauf une jeune femme blonde, cloîtrée dans son appartement, fixant la rue animé avec ses grands yeux marrons vide, vide d'émotions, vide d'entrain, vide de vie ... Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et observa les étoiles. Elle soupira douloureusement. 1 mois sans lui, comment avait-elle fait pour vivre, ou plutôt survivre, elle même n'en revenait pas. Pourtant il ne l'avait pas abandonner complètement. A chaque battement de cils, a chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait apparaître son visage qui devenait de plus en plus flou avec le temps qui passe. Elle se haïssait intérieurement ! Comment pouvait-elle oublier son visage ! Pourtant même si des souvenirs heureux subsistaient, a chaque battement des cils, elle pleurait. A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle mourrait.

Elle se leva mollement de son lit pour aller se préparé à manger. Arrivée devant le frigo, elle l'ouvrit et prit les premières choses qu'il lui tombèrent sous la main, ne réfléchissant même pas. Soudain, on sonna à la porte.

- SALUUT LUCYYYY ! hurla 3 voix en coeur.

A l'embrasure de la porte, Erza, Grey et Happy habillé tous les 3 en Père, Mère et Chat de Noël lui tendirent des paquets multicolore. Lucy ne dit rien, et retourna devant la cuisine, se contentant de les laissés entrer par eux même. Nos amis un peu refroidit par cette accueille glaciale, entrèrent joyeusement dans l'appartement assez lugubre. Ils posèrent leurs paquet sur le canapé et retirèrent leurs bonnets de Noël. Et ils s'installèrent autour de la table. Très vite un silence très lourd s'installa. Grey s'éclaira la voix :

- Tu sais on acheté pleins truc pour décoré ton appart dit il sur un ton enjoué

- Aye ! Ta maison est la seule à ne pas être décorer !

Elle leur tournait le dos, face à l'évier de la cuisine.

- Lucy ? Lucy ? T'es avec nous ? demanda Erza.

Aucune réponse.

- Lucy , c'est ton repas la ? Tu vas quand même pas mangé des nouilles avec des cornichons j'espère ! s'inquiéta Erza.

- Qu'est ce que sa peut faire ... murmura Lucy.

Le silence est d'or. Exaspérée, Erza frappant violemment ses poings sur la table qui trembla faisant tombé Happy, et effraya Grey qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

- Combien de temps tu vas rester comme sa hein ! Combien de temps ? cria-t-elle.

- Erza arrête ! murmura Grey- C'est pas le moment, on est venus pour lui remonté le morale pas pour l'engueuler !

- Oh toi la ferme !_ - Grey déglutit -_ Lucy ! Tourne la page, il faut que tu vive ! Il n'aurait pas voulut te voir ainsi ! Mais c'est la vie ! Il n'est plus là !

- Tais- toi ... Tais-toi hurla Lucy de toute ses forces en se retournant vers elle. Il n'y a que vous qui le croyez mort ! Vous l'avez même enterré ! Mais on a aucune preuve, si sa se trouve il attend notre aide quelque part continua-t-elle folle de rage et de douleur .

- Arrête de rêvé ! dit Erza en se levant. Les chances sont infimes, voir inexistante !

- Comment tu peux dire sa ! Toi qui disait être son amie ! cracha Lucy.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire sa chuchota Erza blessée.

- Calmez-vous ! cria Happy en sanglots. Arrêté de vous disputées ! Vous me faite peur ...

Les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent compte qu'elles étaient allées trop loin, et qu'elles ne pensaient pas un mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Erza sortit de l'appartement.

- Désolé Lucy, je ne voulait pas que sa s'passe comme sa marmonna Grey dans l'embrasure de la porte au côté d'Happy.

- Pas grave ...

Les 2 mages quittèrent l'appartement de Lucy. Et elle était à nouveau seule dans son appartement. C'est ce qu'elle redoutait le plus. Elle n'a pas voulu que la soiré se passe ainsi, mais ses mots ont dépassé sa pensé. Elle le regrettait amèrement maintenant. Après un cours moment de battement, elle prit sa veste et son écharpe, enfila des bottes et sortit dehors. Arrivée dans la rue, elle fut très surprise du froid qui régnait en ville, mais elle n'était pratiquement pas sortit durant un mois normale. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêche de s'émerveiller aux vues de la ville recouverte de neige, c'était un cadre si féerique. Elle avança dans la neige d'un pas las vers le cimetière de Magnolia. Arrivée devant, elle poussa la porte et sentit son âme s'alourdir aux fur et a mesure qu'elle avançait. Devant sa tombe, elle s'agenouilla malgré la neige devant la tombe. Elle ferma ses yeux pendant un moment exécutant une prière interne. Puis elle sortit de la poche de son manteau une petit bouge rouge et blanche, elle l'alluma et posa un petit papier à côté le coinçant sous la bougie pour qu'il ne s'envole.

**_ Ta flamme consumera mon coeur à jamais ... _**

**_Lucy._**

Elle se releva et quitta le cimetière en silence. Elle fixa le sol en marchant jusqu'à que quelqu'un la heurta. L'homme s'excusa et continua sa route, Lucy ne réagit même pas. Un peu désorienté, elle leva la tête pour s'excuser auprès de l'homme mais 10 seconde trop tard. Alors elle chercha du regard où elle était, un endroit qu'elle connaissait bien pour se repéré. Instinctivement, ses yeux se plantèrent vers le nord de la rue, vers la guilde. Son regard s'attendrit un moment. La guilde? Sa fait combien de temps qu'elle n'était plus allé ? 3 jours, 2 semaines ... c'est a ce moment la qu'elle se rendit compte le temps durant lequel elle fut léthargique, coupé du monde. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses mauvaises pensé. Et Lucy prit l'honorable décision de sortir de son mutisme. C'est alors que déterminée, elle se dirigea en ville au lieu de rentré directement pour acheter un cadeau à Grey, Erza et Happy pour les remerciés de tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour elle. Elle mit donc le cap vers la principal rue commerçante de la ville. Lucy fut surprise de voir la rue noir de monde. Des gens dans tout les coins, dans tous les sens, qui sortaient, entraient dans les magasins, criaient, chantaient ... Lucy fut paniqué désorienté et elle courut à en perde haleine vers un endroit calme. La elle calma sa respiration haletante. Elle inspirait et expirait pronfondément.

- Courage Lucy ! Tu dois y arrivé ! Pour tes amis ! s'encouragea-t-elle.

Alors elle replongea dans le flots de la rue. D'abord elle suivait un peu perdu les mouvements de foules. Puis au bout d'un certains temps, elle se sentit vraiment à l'aise. Lucy ressentit alors une drôle de sensation, comme si elle se retrouvait elle même, Lucy. Comme si elle avait quitté l'enveloppe triste qu'elle avait habité pendant près d'un mois. Elle enchaîna les magasins, les trouvailles pour ses amis et avait les bras remplis de paquets et sac dorés. Elle alla quitté la rue commerçante quand elle aperçu un petit stand tenu par un veille homme. il vendait pleins de petites statuette de dragons merveilleusement réalisé. Une plus particulièrement attira son attention. Le dragon était vert et crachait du feu. Elle fixait les yeux de la statuette et cru reconnaître les _siens._ C'est a ce moment la que quelqu'un la bouscula et fit tombé l'un de ses paquets. Elle se baissa immédiatement pour tout ramasser et quand elle releva les yeux , elle aperçut plus loin dans la rue est jeune homme. Jeune homme qu'elle semblait connaître. Il était de dos et portais un gros sac de voyage, il marchait d'un pas vigoureux. Elle le sentait et il y avait un signe qui ne trompait pas, ses cheveux. Ses cheveux, il était roses. Roses.

Son cerveaux fit immédiatement tilt. Elle prit fermement ses paquets et commença à courir vers le garçons. Les gens jurait après elle car elle courait à contre sens de la marche. Elle fonça dans une dizaine de gens mais elle s'en fichait. Il était la, tout prés. Elle courait à en perdre haleine. Le jeune homme marchait très vite, et tournait régulièrement à droite ou à gauche. Lucy le suivit comme elle le pouvait mais au bout d'un moment inévitablement, elle le perdit de vue. Exténuée, elle fit une pause en s'écroulant sur un banc, loin de la rue marchande mais si proche de la guilde. Elle réfléchissa longuement, son retour à la guilde après des semaines d'absences n'était pas un peu déplacé ? Ces amis lui en voulaient-ils ? Est-ce qu'elle pourrait retrouvé sa place d'avant sans blessé trop de monde ?

Oui. La réponse était oui. Elle a fait attendre ses mais pendant des semaines , les laissant s'inquiéter. Elle avait été si égoïste, car tous était triste pas seulement elle. Lucy prit conscience alors de la dureté des paroles qu'elle a eu envers Erza plut tôt dans la journée. Elle se leva, prit ses paquets, et son courage à deux mains et poussa les portes de la guilde après avoir sa demi tour plusieurs fois dans la rue. Ils étaient tous la, discutant tranquillement malgré le calme qui régnait. Tous tounèrent la tête vers Lucy, surpris de la voir. Elle lâcha ses paquets et sentit les larmes lui monté aux yeux. Ses genoux la lachèrent et elle s'agenouilla au sol.

- Désolé, désolé, désolé ... sanglota-t-elle. J'ai été si égoïste ces temps-ci. Je m'excuse de vous avoir oublié, vous mes amis. Grey, Erza, Happy je suis désolé de vous avoir fait souffrir durant tout ce temps ... elle posa sa tête contre le sol et pleura de plus belle.

- Lucy ...

Tous le monde alors se leva et entoura Lucy. La concernée se leva elle aussi et soudainement tout le monde la serra fort dans ses bras. Elle se senti puissante, revivre et à nouveaux Lucy. Puis elle explosa de rire, chose qu'elle n'avait faîte depuis sa disparition. Tous le monde reprit ses occupations habituelle, et Lucy alla s'asseoir près d'Erza qui regardait avec envie son gateau.

- Erza ? Je peux te parler ?

- Oui.

- Cet après-midi, j'ai j'ai vu ... je_ l_'ai vu._ - Le regard d'Erza changea -_

- Tu es sur ? dit-elle prudente.

- Pratiquement j'était à quelque mètres de lui, il avait son sac et je l'ai senti au plus profond de moi et puis ... ses cheveux souria-t-elle.

Erza ne dit rien pendant un moment. Puis elle éclata de rire.

- Mais c'est géniale ! cria-t-elle. Il doit sûrement être chez toi ! Allez viens !

Erza entraîna Lucy à toute allure en dehors de la guilde, vers le logement de la blonde. Elles montèrent les escaliers 4 par 4 et Lucy ouvrit violemment la porte un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Mais rien. L'appartement était vide, Lucy eut du mal à cacher sa déception. Erza eu un sourire compatissant.

- Il est peut-être à la guilde ? lança Erza moins enthousiasme.

- On l'aurait vu ... fit Lucy dépité.

- Oui ... soupira Erza.

Après un long silence Erza décida de quitté Lucy pour entré chez elle, elle lui caressa le bras amicalement pour lui dire de ne pas abandonner. Lucy lui sourit gentiment mais le coeur ni était pas. Elle se retrouva seule dans cette grande maison sans vie et poussiéreuse comme ses souvenirs le devenaient. Elle décida de retourné au cimetière. Arrivée devant la tombe la bougie brûlait encore vivement, se qui réconforta Lucy. Mais quelque chose attira son attention. Oui, le mot, son mot avait disparut, elle regarda autour de la tombe si il ne s'était pas envolé mais elle remarqua une trace de neige étrange près de la bougie, comme si elle avait été déplacée ...

Déplacée ! C'est sa ! Le sang de Lucy ne fit qu'un tour et elle courrait à présent vers chez elle. La rue était encore animée à cause du défilé pour Noël. Elle slaloma entre les spectateur et les artiste, puis elle prit un petit raccourcit pour atteindre plus vite son domicile. Sur le petit pont de pierre, le coeur de Lucy battait la chamade, elle pouvait le sentir dans tous ses membres, elle allait explosé. Elle soudain, elle trébucha et s'écrasa au sol. La neige glaça sa peau et son visage. Elle releva doucement les yeux vers les fenêtres de son appartement. Vide et noir. Rien aucune ombre, aucune lumière réconfortante. Lucy baissa la tête, elle s'assit dans la neige froide mais elle ne ressentait plus rien à ce moment là. Tous ces espoirs, ses rêves balayé en un regard. Elle baissa lourdement la tête vers le sol, en serrant fortement la neige glacé entre ses doigts.

Soudain, elle sentit comme une chaleur dans sa poitrine, quelque chose de réconfortant de familier, quelque chose qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Lucy leva ses yeux brumeux et vit ses cheveux roses, ses yeux vert, son magnifique sourire, son écharpe blanche et sa main tendu vers elle. Lucy fébrilement sa mains, et il la souleva doucement. Debout devant lui, elle ne disait rien, les sentiments étaient trop fort pour les exprimés avec des mots compréhensible.

- Natsu ... Natsu c'est bien toi ? sanglota Lucy.

- Oui, Lucy. Je suis rentré. dit-il de sa voix chaleureuse.

- Mais tu ... tu étais en mission et tu ... tu as disparut et la guilde t'a enterré ... et maintenant tu es la ! balbutia Lucy qui ne réalisait pas.

- Cache ta joie d'me revoir.

Et si il lisait dans ses pensé, il voulait l'entendre lui dire. Lucy ne répondit dit rien et se blottit dans ses bras chaud et tellement réconfortant, protecteur. Natsu fut surpris mais resserra sa prise au tour d'elle en l'appuyant encore un peu plus sur son torse. Le temps s'arrêta. Lucy et Natsu était les seuls être vivants dans la ville à présent, le pont, la neige, son appartement, tout tournaient autour d'eux. Mais eux était entiers. Jamais, jamais, ils ne voulurent stopper cet instant pourtant Lucy allait le rendre encore plus magique. Elle leva la tête et fixa Natsu de ses yeux noisette, et emprisonna ses lèvres dans les siennes. Leur baiser était si intense comme si ils allaient mourir. Natsu lui répondit passionnément avant de s'écarté légèrement pour admirer Lucy et son magnifique sourire pleins d'amour, d'espoir et de tendresse. Natsu éclata de rire et souleva Lucy en la faisant tourner dans les airs, elle se sentait si vivante. La neige commença à tomber en doux flocons qui caressait la peau de Lucy et s'évaporait au contact de celle de Natsu. Lucy leva la mains pour attraper les flocons qui tombaient délicatement. Natsu lui caressa la joue, cette peau qu'il avait tant désiré depuis des mois, enfin il la touchait. Elle était encore plus douce que ses plus beaux souvenirs et Lucy était plus magnifique que jamais.

- Je t'aime lui murmura-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

- Moi aussi ... Tu m'as tellement manqué, Natsu. J'étais morte sans toi, puis je t'es vue de la rue et mon coeur s'est mis à rebattre ... Je reste pur malgré ma blessure. dit-elle tendrement.

- Lucy, je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fais subir. Je vais tout t'expliqué mais avant sa, si on rentrait chez toi ? J'commence à avoir froid moi grelotta t-il.

- Oui.

Avant qu'elle ne put faire un pas, Natsu la prit de ses bras et la souleva comme le marié soulève sa dulcinée. Il grimpa les marche de l'escalier qui menait chez Lucy et poussa la porte du dos. Im déposa Lucy sur son lit, Natsu fut très surpris de l'état de l'appartement, il était morbide, toute vie l'avait quitté. Il regarda Lucy d'un ton interrogateur mais elle ne répondit rien qu'un grand sourire pour explication. Natsu s'assit à côté d'elle . Lucy attendait beaucoup de réponse. Pourquoi était-il partie si longtemps ? Que c'était-il passé ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas donner de signe de vie ?

- Je sais que tu dois beaucoup m'en vouloir alors j'vais t'expliquer ce qui c'est passé durant le temps où j'étais loin d'ici ...

Il marqua une pause, ses souvenirs semblait difficile à raconté. Il s'éclaira la voix.

- Donc ... J'ai fini la mission au Mont Yakobe et je commençait le chemin de retour quand une violente tempête de neige se déclencha. J'ai décidé d'me réfugié dans une grotte parce que le froid je déteste sa...

**_Flash Back :_**

_Natsu était dans une grotte sombre et humide. Il s'enfonça vers le fond de la grotte pour ressentir le moins possible le froid. Soudain un énorme fracas se fit entendre, un énorme bloc de glace venait de s'effondrer devant la porte. Natsu se précipita alors devant celle si, en essayant de faire fondre la glace, après des minutes d'acharnement le bloc était toujours debout. Natsu exténué s'assit au sol pour reprendre son foule. Il leva les yeux sur le toit de la grotte, rien pas d'issue, mais la grotte semblait continuer vers le fond de la montagne. Il explora la grotte de long en large et récoltant d'étrange écaille verte qui avait intrigué Natsu. Mais au bout d'un temps, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était vraiment enfoncé dans la grotte sans vraiment regardé le chemin qu'il avait emprunté. Natsu était __complètement perdu. Après des jours d'errance, Natsu perdit espoir, il avait faim, était fatigué. Alors vide de tout espoirs, il sortit le papier de l'annonce de la mission et la retourna. Il prit une plume magique et commença à écrire une lettre. Une lettre pour elle._

_Lucy,_

_Cette lettre peut te surprendre, mais en ces temps difficile ce n'est qu'à toi que je pense. Tu es si loin de moi, et je pense à toi à chaque seconde qui nous sépare. Je suis coincé loin de toi et alors que la fatigue et la faim me guette, je voulais te dire ce que mon coeur me dictait tout bas. Lucy, tu es celle que j'attendais, celle qu'il me fallait. Je me sens si fort grâce à toi, pourquoi aurais-je tort ? La clé de mon coeur est tout à toi. Un seul esprit nous unis. En toi seul, je crois. Je reviendrait, je te le promet ... _

_Amour, Natsu._

- Voila ... murmura-t-il.

Lucy ne dit rien, le temps d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'attendre.

- Est-ce que tu peux me montrer les écailles que tu as trouvé ? demanda-t-elle.

Natsu lui tendit les écailles. Elles était vertes brillantes, avec un reflet rouge. Elle les retournèrent et aperçut une petite lettre gravé aux dos. " A ". Elle retourna les autres . "N", "T", "U", "S". Elle réflechissa un instant.

- Natsu regarde derrière les écailles !

- Des lettres ? Qu'est ce que sa veut bien dire ?

- Regarde imbécile. _- Lucy arrangea les lettres dans l'ordre - _"NATSU"

- Mais c'est mon nom !

- Si tu veux mon avis c'est sûrement Ignir qui à voulut un message.

- Un message ? Ignir ? Je ne comprend pas ? dit Natsu essaya de réfléchir.

Lucy rigola bruyamment. Natsu la regarda intrigué. Lucy l'embrassa alors Natsu fougueusement. Le reversant sur le lit, Lucy se retrouva au dessus de lui et un sourire coquin anima nos deux jeune amoureux.

- Natsu je suis tellement heureuse !

- Moi aussi parce que j'ai une preuve que tu m'aimerais toute ta vie ... dit-il un sourire taquin

- Ah bon ?

- Oui sa ! _- Il sortit le papier que Lucy avait écrit et posé sous la bougie - _

- Ahhh dans se cas ... _- Elle chipa la lettre que Natsu avait écrit de sa poche -_ Moi aussi .

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux, et s'embrassèrent à nouveaux.

Les semaines ont passé. Natsu avait son grand retour à la guilde. Pour le plaisir de tout le monde, la tombe avait été retiré. Et Noël approchait à grand pas. L'appartement de Lucy avait enfin retrouvé ses couleurs originelles. Le feu crépitait de la cheminée. Devant la fenêtre, Natsu et Lucy regardait la neige tombé, leur regard se croisèrent, ils se comprirent immédiatement. /Leur bonheur était enfin tout entier. Natsu et Lucy ne faisait plus qu'un et s'embrassèrent sous le regard de la lune.

* * *

Je suis triste d'avoir fini cette fic, elle m'avait beaucoup hanté lors de se conception. Malgré cette Happy End je ne peux laisser Natsu et Lucy comme sa ! J'écrira sûrement un épilogue qui expliquera leurs vies après tout sa ...

Volià à bientôt

**Mikanami.**


	3. Epilogue

Mot de l'auteur : Comme je l'ai dit à la fin de cette fic, l'envie de faire un épilogue me rongeait vraiment. Alors je me suis décider.

EPILOGUE !

**Mikanami.**

**Épilogue.**

C'était la nuit. Une nuit très claire, les étoiles étaient d'une beauté époustouflante. Dans l'appartement de Lucy tout était calme, serein. Elle dormait paisiblement dans son lit à côté de cette chaleur. Cette chaleur réconfortante et protectrice qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Cette odeur de feu de bois qui lui chatouillait le nez. Elle sentait son souffle régulier revenir dans sa nuque et sa main sur sa hanche qu'il a la gardait prisonnière de sa douce étreinte. Elle vivait pour lui jour après jour. Ils vivaient à présent ensemble dans l'appartement de Lucy et partageaient leurs amours qui était plus fort que tout. Lucy soupira de contentement et se retourna face à son aimé qui dormait torse nu à côté d'elle. Elle lui embrassa tendrement le buste, puis le coup, puis la mâchoire et enfin ses lèvres si attirante, si délicieuse qu'elle en goûta chaque millimètre, malgré qu'elle les connaissaient par coeur, cette exploration ravivait toujours une flamme de désirs et de pulsions en elle . Soudain une lumière s'alluma dans le couloir et des bruits discrets de pas se fit entendre. Lucy ouvrit directement les yeux, et observa Natsu qui dormait profondément et resserrant son étreinte autour de Lucy.

« Natsu ton fils est réveillé » murmura Lucy.

« Mmmm... »

Lucy ricana et lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue, puis sortit du lit conjugale et se dirigea vers la lumière. Un petit garçon blond et fin comme sa mère avec les yeux verts et le même sourire que son père se tenait la apeuré. Sa mère s'accroupi et se mit à sa hauteur et le regarda avec des yeux tendre.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Haru ? »

« J'ai peur maman, il y a un monstre dans ma chambre ! Cherche papa pour qu'il le fasse partir dit il d'une petite voix. »

« Papa dors. Tu me montres se monstre dit-elle en prenant la main de son fils et le dirigeant dans sa chambre. »

« Regarde là ! dit-il en montrant une branche d'arbre à travers la fenêtre. »

« C'est n'est qu'un arbre Haru ... Allez viens de ton lit, il faut que tu dormes » lui dit Lucy très tendrement. L'enfant s'exécuta et une fois sous les couettes, Lucy le borda et lui fit un bisou sur le front.

« Bonne nuit maman » murmura-t-il

« Bonne nuit » dit elle en sortant de la pièce.

Lucy retourna dans son lit chaud où Natsu était à moitié réveiller. Il regarda Lucy avec beaucoup d'envie. Elle se couchait auprès de lui, Natsu la colla contre son torse musclé tout en l'embrassant, passionné.

« Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? »

« Une branche d'arbre lui à fait peur ... »

« Tu es vraiment une bonne mère ... Et une compagne délicieuse »

« Je sais. Mais mon petit ami n'est pas mal non plus » rigola-t-elle

Il acquiesça du regard et r'embrassa Lucy de plus belle. Celle ci sentant les désirs de son homme se placa au dessus de lui. Tout en l'embrassant dans le coup et en caressant ses cheveux. Natsu la regarda avec beaucoup de gourmandise et défit les boutons de son pyjama dévoilant sa poitrine magnifique. Il plongea ses mains dans le haut de son pyjama, l'approchant de ses lèvres. Et ...

« Papa , Maman ... »

Lucy le dévisagea et Natsu retira aussitôt ses mains pour le grand damne de Lucy. Elle reprit sa place initiale dans le lit en refermant son pyjama.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » fit Natsu un peu agacé.

« Je peux dormir avec vous ? » dit-il un peu gêné.

Natsu et Lucy échangèrent un regard et comprirent que leurs nuit d'amour était compromise.

« Allez monte espèce de froussard » lança Natsu.

Le petit garçon vint se loger entre ses deux parents, tout content.

« Dis donc Haru, si tu veus devenir un grand mage faudra être un peu plus courageux que sa! » Fit Natsu.

« Tu es très courageux toi papa ? » demanda Haru intrigué

« Je suis bien obligé pour protéger ta mère malgré qu'elle soit très forte elle aussi. C'est mon rôle de papa. » expliqua-t-il à son fils qui avait pleins d'étoiles dans les yeux.

« Raconte moi une de tes missions ! »

« Eh bien un jour j'avais une mission au Mont Yakobe et ... »

Lucy se retourna immédiatement et fut secoué de quelque sanglots, Natsu arrêta là son histoire et dit à son fils de dormir. Il regarda celle qu'il aimait avec beaucoup de tristesse, cette mésaventure était encore trop blessante pour elle pour en parler si légèrement. Et la petite famille s'endormit paisiblement, sauf Lucy qui n'arrêta pas de ressassé cette époque douloureuse de sa vie.

Dès que le jour fut levé, elle sortit du lit laissant les deux hommes de sa vie continuer à dormir. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et referma la porte. Elle observa son reflet dans le mirroir, inspecta sa peau, ses cernes, ses cheveux puis enleva son pyjama pour se glisser dans son bain qu'il coulait. Elle soupira de contentement. De leur côtés les garçons se réveilla doucement, Natsu chercha des yeux Lucy d'abord dans le lit puis dans la pièce, puis il entendit des bruits d'eau dans la salle bain. Haru se réveilla lui aussi à cause des gesticulation de son père.

« Haru va te préparé, on va aller à la guilde. Aller dépêche toi feignant. » Il le poussa hors de lui.

Son fils le regarda avec un regard méchant ce qui sourire Natsu, puis il se précipita dans sa chambre tandis que Natsu s'étira bruyamment et poussa la porte de la salle de bain. Natsu enleva son bas de pyjama sous le regard malicieux de Lucy et entra dans le bain.

« Où on étions-nous ? » demanda-t-il joueur en entrant dans le bain.

« Là ... »

Lucy enroula ses bras autour du coup de Natsu et l'entraîna dans le bain tout en l'embrassant. Natsu devint de plus en plus entreprenant et la baignoire devient rapidement le nouveau jardin d'Eden. Natsu mordillait chaque parcelle nu du corps de Lucy pendant qu'elle caressait délicatement son épine dorsale ce qui le fit frémir. Puis Lucy retourna Natsu et se mit au dessus de lui, en regardant ses tablettes de chocolats malicieusement. Elle les dessina du bout des doigts, elle connaissait par coeur toute ses formes, puis elle effleura sa mâchoire, avant d'écrasé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser fort évocateur de se qu'elle ressentait, tout le désir qui fleurissait en elle. Sa langue demanda les clé du paradis, il accepta sans hésité une seule seconde et le baisers s'intensifia pour devenir passionné, fort, presque bestiale. Natsu colla son front contre le sien et lui sourit et avec tout son amour et des yeux remplis de tendresse, de désir se planta dans les yeux de Lucy. Il allait répondre au tendre baiser de sa dulcinée.

« Papa, Maman je suis prêt ! » fit une petite voix derrière la porte.

Lucy leva les yeux au ciel. Puis Natsu sortit du bain, Lucy le retint par la mains, ses yeux le suppliant de revenir dans le bain et de ne pas la laisser insatisfaite. Mais ils l'étaient tout les deux. Natsu regarda Lucy et elle comprit tout de suite de ne pas insisté car il n'allait pas résister longtemps et il ne voulait pas que leurs fils les surprennent dans le bain. Elle lui lacha la main, déçue. Natsu lui lança un regard de pardon.

« On arrive Haru ! » lança-t-il.

Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit de la salle de bains, en laçant un dernier regard à Lucy qui grommelait dans son bain. Lucy sortit du bain à son tour, sécha ses cheveux, enfila les habits qui traînait dans la pièce et rejoignit les garçons dans le salon. Tous les deux étaient déjà prêts à partir. Elle leurs souria.

« On y va ? »

La petite famille sortit de l'appartement, et se dirigea vers la rue principale qui débouchait directement sur la grande Fairy Tail. Lucy et Natsu emmenait souvent leurs fils à la guilde, il avait souvent des entretiens avec le Maitre pour savoir s'il avait hérité de la magie de son père, dans quel cas, il suivrait un entrainement spécifique délivré par le Maitre et Natsu lui-même. Mais pour l'instant le petit garçons ne manifestait aucun pouvoir magique. Ce qui rassura ses parents d'un côté, surtout Lucy. Un Dragon Slayer dans son appartement était déjà amplement suffisamment. Ils poussèrent donc la porte de la guilde, Natsu et Haru se dirigeaient vers la table d'Erza, Grey et Happy tandis que Lucy alla au bar pour discuter avec Mirajane.

« Alors comment va ta petite famille ? » demanda la barmaid.

« J'ai mis au monde le fils le plus collant qui puisse existé ! Toujours collé à son père. » soupira-t-elle la tête sur le bar.

Mirajane rigola puis elle posa son regard sur Natsu qui discutait avec Erza et Grey. Lucy avait raison, pauvre Natsu. Son fils lui sautait sur les genoux pour attirer son attention alors qu'il essayait de répondre à Grey. Un tableau charmant.

« Dis moi Natsu ? Sa fait combien de temps que t'as pas passer une journée seul avec Lucy ? » demanda Erza.

« Depuis que le p'tit monstre est arrivé » soupira-t-il.

« Qui tu traite de monstre ! » s'indigna l'enfant.

« Et tu aimerais passer une après-midi rien qu'avec elle ? » continua-t-elle.

« Bien sur, je ne demande que sa. »

« Alors j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi ! Grey ici présent c'est porté volontaire pour te garder Haru cet après-midi »

« Quoi ? Att ... » Grey sentit une aura vraiment effrayante sur ses épaules et tourna doucement la tête vers Erza, vraiment effrayante. « Bien sur, bien sur je suis d'accord » dit il avec un rire forcé.

« Merci vieux, je te revaudrais sa ! » s'exclama Natsu en quittant la table.

« Pas la peine ... » murmura-t-il alors que Haru commençait à la martiriser.

Natsu se dirigea vers Lucy, et mis ses bras autour des ses épaules puis lui embrassa le coup.

« J'ai trouvé une nounou pour cet après-midi » susurra-t-il à ses oreilles.

« Vraiment ! » dit-elle en se retournant. Puis elle vit Grey, se faire tirer dans tout les sens par l'enfant hyper actifs.

Lucy rigola. Natsu lui prit la main et la fit descendre de son tabouret en saluant Mirajane et les autres au passage. L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé, le soleil tentait la ville de rose. Lucy et Natsu se promenait au bords de lac. A la nuit tombé, des milliers de lucioles s'élevèrent au dessus du lac, brillants dans les yeux de Lucy. Soudainement Natsu la prit dans ses bras comme une mariée et l'embrassa langoureusement. Les deux amants tombèrent à la renverse dans l'herbe humide et riant à gorge déployé. Lucy se retrouva au dessus de Natsu. Ses joues rougirent et elle se morda la lèvre inférieur. Natsu la regardait avec beaucoup de gourmandise, et leva sa mains pour caresser sa joues. Lucy approcha doucement ses lèvres de Natsu qui se releva légèrement pour rompre la distance qui les séparaient. Elle s'affala à côté du corps de Natsu, la tête sur son torse, regardant les diamants briller dans le ciel d'encre.

« C'est magnifique ... » murmura-t-elle.

Natsu ne répondit rien et se placa au dessus d'elle en embrassant sa nuque.

« Tu te rappelle se matin, on avait des projets ... » dit-il alors que se doigts parcouraient le bras de Lucy.

« Oui » fit-elle malicieuse.

Et elle alla à la rencontre de son amant pour l'embrasser ses doigts se firent baladeurs et se glissèrent sous le t-shirt de Natsu. Les deux jeunes gens s'embrasèrent dans l'herbe humide sous des milliers de luciole qui éclairaient leur peau nus. Se soir là Lucy et Natsu passèrent la plus belle nuit de leurs vie.

« Faire l'amour sous les étoiles, faire l'amour avec une étoile. »


End file.
